


The Togruta Skywalker

by metalhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Beautiful Family Relationships, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Ahsoka didn't know of  the pain that came with being Ahsoka Skywalker: daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.





	

  
  


   "Are you guys together?“ Ahsoka suddenly asked. It was only the three of them, her, Anakin, and Padmé. She’d suspected this for a while, and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

   Padmé and Anakin fell silent, eyes wide before Anakin finally spoke.

    "What? What? No, of course not we’re-” Her master began.

    “Anakin.” Padmé cut him off. “She deserves to know. She’s like our daughter.” Then she turned to Ahsoka. “Yes. We’re married.”

    Ahsoka smiled. “I knew it!”

    Anakin looked relieved by her reaction. Did he really think she’d feel anything but happiness and a hint of surprise?

     After Ahsoka pried for details, a thought popped into her mind.

      _I could be your real daughter._

     Ahsoka decided to ask them about it. They wouldn’t have any reason not to, I mean they obviously had no problem with breaking the Code.

      “I. ..would you-ugh.” She stuttered. Anakin and Padmé looked at her expectantly, and she finally spat it out, after a deep breath. “I would love to be you’re real daughter.” She said quickly.

     Anakin’s eyes widened, and Padmé had a similar reaction.

     "I mean, you said it yourself, I’m like you’re daughter. Plus I call you guys “mom”, and “dad” all the time, so why not? My real parents died on Shili and if something happens to me I want you to have my things. Please?“

       Padmé turned to Anakin. Ahsoka sensed her consent, but Anakin was still processing the whole thing. 

        Anakin, we should do it. This could be the only way for us to have a family.” She reasoned.

       "I wasn’t going to object,“ he said finally, smirking.

      Ahsoka lunged over, hugging them both. 

* * *

         "Thats it,” Padmé said, handing Ahsoka the holo-document. “You’re our daughter,”

           Ahsoka smiled, hugging her. “Thanks, mom.”

          “Hey!” Anakin said. “I want a hug from my daughter!”

          Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and hugged Anakin too. “Thanks, dad.”

         "You’re welcome, Snips.“

           "Ahsoka?” Padmé asked. “Me and you’re father-” she smirked at the name. “-were wondering if you want to move in with us? We have plenty of room at our house, and families usually live together.”

           "Of course!“ Ahsoka said, gleefully. "I’ll get my things.”

           Ahsoka Skywalker returned with only a small bag, and a enormous, bright, smile.

* * *

         Ahsoka woke from sleep, breathing heavily and her eyes were filled with tears. She crawled out of bed, trying to slow her breathing, telling herself it was just her PTSD acting up again.

     Deciding she needed to cool down, Ahsoka walked into the living room, where she found Padmé, in her sleepwear with a cup of caf.

      Padmé looked her up and down. Ahsoka was wearing a Jedi robe for sleeping, and her eyes were watery.

      “Nightmare?” Padmé asked, and Ahsoka nodded.

      She extended her arms, an invitation for a hug, and Ahsoka obliged. 

      “Do you want to talk about it?” Padmé whispered.

       "Ryloth,“ Ahsoka breathed. "My squadron…..”

       "Oh, honey,“ Padmé said, sympathetically.

        They lay there for a little bit, Ahsoka wrapped in her mother’s arms, before she spoke.

        "You must’ve had a nightmare, too, mother. Do you want to talk?”

        “Geonosis, again.” Padmé said simply.

         They did this a lot, when Anakin was asleep, comforted each other. They decided not to disturb Anakin. If he wasn’t having nightmares he should be left to sleep.

         Eventually both woman fell asleep on the couch, in each other’s arms. Anakin joined them the next morning.

* * *

   "I’m sorry master, but I’m not coming back,“ Ahsoka said, restraining herself from calling Anakin "dad”.

         She turned and walked away. Anakin sat there for a second longer, feeling the padawan beads still clenched in his hand. Then he ran, as fast as he could after Ahsoka, his daughter.

        “Ahsoka, wait!” He yelled. “I need to talk to you!”

        She stopped, and he stopped in front of her.

       "Why…..are you doing this?“

      "The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?”

        “What about me? I trusted you, I believed in you!”

         "I know you did, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer.“

         "The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just, throw it away like this!” He breathed. “Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!”

        “Maybe. But I need to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and without you and Padmé.”

        Both of them were crying now, and Anakin pulled Ahsoka into a tight embrace, tears staining each other’s clothes. 

       "I love you, Ahsoka.“ Anakin whispered.

       "I love you too, father.” Ahsoka said back, her body trembling and silent sobs racking her body as she pulled away from him. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

        Then Anakin watched his daughter walk away from him.

* * *

         Ahsoka sat in her home. Holograms of her, Anakin and Padmé decorated the walls, and in Ahsoka’s orange hand, she frame that held the padawan braids and beads of her and Anakin. She found it in her parents room, on her side of the room.

         Ahsoka put the frame down, heading to her room. She expected it to be cleaned out, but it wasn’t. Nothing had been moved, except a hologram lay on her bed. She stepped closer to it, and it activated.

         _We love you, Ahsoka!_  It said. It had a picture of her family and her,  during their vacation on Naboo, or for Anakin and Ahsoka, “meditative leave”.  

         "Do you like it?“ A voice said, cracking at the end.

          Padmé. 

          Ahsoka turned to see Padmé there, sobbing. She quickly hugged her, tears streaming down her face by now as well.

         "Of course I do, mother.” She whispered. “I missed you so much,”

           Padmé just sobbed.

           After their tears had dried, Padmé pulled Ahsoka back to look at her. Ahsoka’s montrals and lekku had grown a couple inches in the times she’d been away. “You’ve grown.”

          Ahsoka smiled. “I love you so much, mom.”

          “Me too, Ahsoka, me too.”

          Padmé saw the cloak Ahsoka was wearing, and frowned. “I need to get you a bigger one,” she said, before walking into her room and grabbing a cloak. It was gray, and had elaborate, pearly designs around the edges.

          “Thank you,” Ahsoka said. She saw the hologram on her bed, and reached hesitantly for it.

          “Go ahead,” Padmé said. “Take it. A reminder of how much me and Anakin love you,”

            Ahsoka pocketed the hologram. “I’ll never forget that.”   

* * *

        The temple had burned, like Mandalore. Ahsoka hadn’t been there to see it. But what she saw now was Padmé Amidala, flowers tucked into her hair. Her belly was large, covered by the blue dress she was wearing. It looked as if she were pregnant, but Ahsoka sensed nothing there.

      Silent sobs racked Ahsoka’s body. Her mother was gone. How did this happen? Who killed her? Ahsoka should’ve been there to stop it!

   She took a deep breath. Her mother was  _dead._ Along with all the Jedi, and the Republic she’d fought for. She reached out to her father for comfort, only to find a dark shadow in the Force. The clones. They probably killed him! He was gone, too!

    So why had she lived, and they didn’t?

    Her sobs continued as she spotted the Japor snippet weaved into her mother’s fingers. Anakin had given it to Padmé before Ahsoka had even been born.

     Beside Padmé, lay a small chest. Ahsoka read the message attached through the ocean of tears in her eyes. 

_To my beloved daughter, I leave the most precious gift. I will love you, always._

    Ahsoka grabbed the box, then carefully placed it in the cloak Padmé given her, right next to the hologram she’d found on her bed that same day.

    “I will always love you, too, my mother.”

* * *

      Again Ahsoka sat in her old home. This time she was loading important things onto Padmé’s Nubian ship, not wanting the Empire to take and destroy them. She grabbed her father’s robes, figuring she would need them. She loaded all the holo-pictures and videos into a box, then packed in the wooden frame with the padawan memorabilia. She took some of Anakin’s armour, and Padmé’s blaster as well. Then she took the blankets from the house. They smelled like her parents, like home. And finally, she packed the rest of her belongings, and took off, leaving an empty apartment for the Imperials to find.

     Once the ship was in hyperspace, course set for Thabeska, Ahsoka slipped on one of Anakin’s robes. Space was cold, after all. It smelled like her father, and she never wanted that scent to fade. Looking at the gray cloak hung up on the wall of the ship, she spotted the lump in the pocket. Walking over to it, she grabbed the small chest.

     Ahsoka didn’t know if she was ready to open it, but curiosity got the better of her, and she popped open the lid. Inside, she saw a holoprojecter, and a chain of beads. She took out the chain, examining it. It was silver, and at the bottom was a medium sized, circular piece of silver. It had an engraving on it:

    May the Force be with you, Ahsoka. We love you. -Mom and Dad

    She smiled, then clipped it onto her headpiece, in the spot where her padawan beads had been.

  She pressed the holoprojecter, and a hologram sprang to life. Ahsoka saw that it was her adoption paper. Underneath, the caption: One of the happiest days of our lives.

     She smiled, swiping over to the next page. A video. Dated about a week after she left. It was Padmé, her eyes were puffy, and she had circles under her eyes.

     "Hey, Ahsoka. I’m so sorry about everything thats happened. Curse the Jedi Council. They should’ve believed you from the start! You area terrible liar, so it’s easy to know when you’re telling the truth or not,“ she cracked a sad smile. "It’s really quiet around here though. No ‘Snips’ to make sarcastic remarks or crunch on cereal all day. I definitely miss watching romcoms with you on the weekends. You’re such a fantastic daughter, you know that? We love you, Ahsoka. Please, come home. ” Then the hologram ended, and Ahsoka felt a lump in the back of her throat.

       She swiped again, and this time there was a message:  _Me and your father snuck into Governor Tarkin’s office and put saran wrap all over the door way. Don’t worry, we deleted the evidence. It was hilarious to watch him fall for it.   Here, I pulled up security footage:_  

      Sure enough, there was a video of Tarkin walking straight into a wall of saran wrap, then falling backwards. He then proceeded to brush himself off and swat at the plastic. The camera turned to show Anakin and Padmé, trying not to burst out laughing. Ahsoka laughed for five straight minutes. 

       Another video. This time it was Anakin and Padmé. 

     "Hey, Snips. Barris was put on trial today. She kept saying how sorry she was about you, and I had to resist the urge to push her off the platform myself.“ Anakin said.

     "Me and your father probably looked like we we’re going to explode of anger,” Padmé said. “She plead guilty, and was sentenced to…uh…execution. It was condoned right after the trail. Master Unduli was furious and disappointed, to say least. Also, security measures are improved at the prisons, now." 

      "Obi Wan and I took down a base yesterday, too. We got caught, and I realized how many times I actually needed you to-” he sighed. “-rescue me.”

     Padmé feigned shock, and Ahsoka chuckled. Anakin’s comlink began to chirp, and they both looked up at her. “Well, I gotta go. We love you, Snips.”

        Ahsoka went through video after video, message after message. 

      There was one message,, the second to last,  dated one month before Order 66. Attached was a black and white photo, and Ahsoka could make out two….babies? She read the caption. 

              We can’t wait to meet our big sister!

    Ahsoka let out a strangled sob. Padmé was pregnant. Ahsoka was going to have siblings. But the Empire ruined that for her and her parents. She wasn’t a Jedi, so it didn’t matter that she craved revenge. But that was the last thing on her mind. What she did now was curl up in her father’s robe, Padmé’s duvet, and sob. Until she heard the next video play. She peeked out from under the duvet to see the video.  

   This video was dated two weeks before everything went to Hel. It was Anakin. He was in his black sleeping robe, and his eyes had circles under them.

       "Ahsoka…..it’s been kind of rough lately. Well, it’s always rough, without my Snips, but….I’ve been having visions of your mother. Like the ones you had before Aurra Sing tried to assassinate her. Except this time, she died in childbirth.“ He looked up, and her mother stood in the doorway. "I was just talking to Snips,” he said. “Wanna say anything?”

       "I love you,“ Padmé said with a smile. "We miss you so much, Ahsoka.”

        The camera turned back to Anakin. Who gave her a smirk.

         " 'Night, Snips.“

     Anakin had been right. He’d been right. Padmé’s gone now. She’s gone. Dead.

     Ahsoka sobbed at the thought. She was alone now, no father, no mother, no twin baby siblings. All alone. However, it felt as if she’d already died.

     "You are not alone,” A voice said. “Ahsoka, you’ll never be alone.”

      It was Padmé.

      The voice whispered to her through the Force, coaxing  her into a deep sleep.

* * *

         "Wouldn’t be the first time.“ Ahsoka said, her voice quivering the tiniest bit.

        "It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last." 

      She knew who it was, behind that terrifying mask of his. It was Anakin Skywalker. It was her father. And she couldn’t help but let the tears fall as she spoke. "I’m glad I have you something to look forward to,”

   "We need not be adversaries. The Empire will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found.“ 'Vader’ said.

   "There are no Jedi!” Ahsoka shouted. “You and your Inquisitors have seen to that.”

    Vader turned to Ezra. “Perhaps this boy will confess what you will not,”

    Ahsoka took a deep breath, still crying. “I used to think I knew who you were behind that mask. But it’s impossible. My father could never be as vile as you," 

   "Your father was weak. I destroyed him.” Vader said simply.

   "Then I will avenge his death,“ Ahsoka growled.

   "Revenge is not the Jedi way,”

   "I’m no Jedi.“ 

* * *

    Ahsoka ran at Vader in rage, climbing up his body and slicing open the blank mask of his. Vader seized the opportunity before he could think it through. He push his lightsaber forward and-

     -it went through his daughter’s chest.

    She just gasped, and fell to the ground. Vader cradled her, starting to cry. Now he saw her. And she was dying. He never saw clearly with the mask, but now that she cut it open, he saw his daughter for the first time in years.

   "Ahsoka.” Vader said, his voice was filled with longing and apologies. 

    She looked up at him, just to see his eyes, yellow and filled with rage. It was like he was fighting inside his own mind.

     "Father!“

     "Ahsoka,” he said it again, tears dripping down his face. “I’m so sorry, my daughter," 

      "Its okay, Anakin.” She wheezed. “Just….come back to the light. There’s….still…light…in you. I….love you…..father.”

        Ahsoka heard a voice then, melodic, motherly, calling to her.

        “Come, my dear.” She heard her mother beckon.

       And then Ahsoka Skywalker’s Force signature flickered and died out as she let the Force carry her away.

* * *

          Ahsoka woke, in the Netherworld of the Force, to see a woman hovering over her, smiling fondly. She had flowers in her chocolate brown hair, and she wore a blue dress. A Japor snippet hung around her neck.

         Padmé Amidala.

        Ahsoka gasped. “Mother?”

         "Yes, honey, it’s me. We’re both with the Force, now. You’re finally safe.“

           Then she hugged her mother, for the first time in twelve years. 

* * *

          It was a while before Anakin finally joined his wife, daughter, and best friend in the Force. He had a lot of regrets, but his hatred was gone. He died basked in light, just as Padmé and Ahsoka knew he would. Now he watched his twin children celebrate his death, remembering him.

          Luke and Leia had both seen their mother and father, but had never seen the Togruta. Leia thought she looked familiar, (Fulcrum), but they both knew one thing for sure: it was their long lost sister.


End file.
